


Unlikely Reunion

by massuneko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei thought it was just another case of foolish pirates attacking his ship. He had never been so wrong. It was someone he least expected—or rather, the person he thought should have never shown up anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know whether or not to make this a series, so I'll leave it as it is for now. Also, this is all Bao's fault.

At first Yusei thought that it’s just another case of greedy pirates crossing their boundaries, the foolish wannabes that hadn’t yet recognized his flag and decided to attack his boat. He thought it would be just another case of disciplining young pirates. He was wrong. He was terribly wrong.

In the midst of chaotic battle on his Satisfaction’s deck, a silver-haired man approached Yusei with a thin smile on his lips. Yusei stared at him with wide eyes, unable to believe what he saw.

“You look like you saw a ghost, Yusei,” the man called out with a mocking tone. “Although I can’t really say that you’re not looking at one.”

“Kiryu!” Yusei shouted. Kiryu laughed and charged at him. Yusei drew out his sword just in time to block Kiryu’s attack.

“Why are you here, Kiryu?” asked Yusei as he struggled to hold the attack. As much as he couldn’t believe it, Kiryu was there, right in front of him, and the weight of his attack doesn’t feel like a mere illusion.

“What is it, Yusei? Not expecting to see me again?” asked Kiryu as he pushed forward, earning a loud grunt from Yusei.

“Well of course you don’t! You left me to die on that day!” he added as he drew his sword back and swung it again full force. Yusei stepped back and blocked that one as well.

“ That’s not what I—”

“Enough chitchat! Just die!”

Kiryu pulled back again only to charge yet again at Yusei. This time Yusei was too late to react, and Kiryu managed to cut his left cheek. At the very least, Yusei could jump back before the sword cut his eye. It stung really badly, but it was nothing compared to Kiryu’s accusation. Unfortunately, there’s no time for him to speak anymore, for he had to block more of Kiryu’s slash. Yusei managed to counter every slash after that, but he was getting pushed backward. His blood mixed with the sweat and dripped down to his clothes and the floor, leaving trail of crimson along his way. There were stars in his vision, and Yusei couldn’t tell whether it’s from the blood loss, fatigue, or something else.

Before long, Yusei felt that his back had hit the bulwark. One wrong step and he could fall into the raging ocean.  _This is bad_ , he vaguely thought. Kiryu kept on charging him, laughing maniacally, yelling out  _‘Yusei!’_  in the dragged-out mocking tone. It was the same tone with the one Kiryu used when he’s taunting the marines in the past… the tone he only used to people he hated the most.

There was one more powerful blow, and Yusei’s sword slipped from his hand and thrown into the ocean. He was trapped. With no sword to hold, Yusei’s hands dropped to the side. He leaned back to the bulwark, aimlessly looking around him. His crews were definitely losing. In front of him, Kiryu was smirking triumphantly. He could feel the coldness of Kiryu’s sword under his chin. All Kiryu needed was just a little push. Yusei closed his eyes, bracing himself for the fate he knew he deserved.

“YUSEI!!”

It happened so fast that Yusei couldn’t even register what’s happening. He heard someone yelling out his name, right before something hard hit his chest, causing him to fall backwards. Yusei opened his eyes just in time to see Kiryu’s furious face. Before he could hear whatever Kiryu was yelling, the ocean muffled it for him. He wasn’t ready to get into the water, so he struggled to get some air, although all he could inhale was salty water. He could hear someone shouted out his name, but he couldn’t register it. Suddenly he felt someone pushing him up, and he could finally feel the air.

“Yusei, hang in there!” Yusei coughed out some water and tried to look at whoever that helped him to stay afloat. From the dark green bandana and flashy orange hair, Yusei knew that it was Crow.

“Crow, there was—”

“No time for chitchat now, we have a boat to chase. Can you swim?” asked Crow. Yusei nodded groggily, and Crow carefully released him. When he’s sure that Yusei wasn’t sinking, he swam away and Yusei followed him behind. There was a boat nearby, and Yusei was relieved to see familiar faces there.

“Captain! Crow!” Rally, Taka, Nerve, and Blitz reached out their hands to help Crow and Yusei got into the boat. “Captain, you’re bleeding!” yelled Rally as he quickly pulled off his bandana and pressed it to the wound. Yusei hissed at the pain. Now that Kiryu was gone, the wound started to feel throbbing painfully for him.

“We’ll get it treated once we reach the land. Don’t die until then,” ordered Crow. Yusei nodded, knowing that he had no option anyway.

“That aside, Crow, I saw Kiryu among those pirates,” said Yusei. Crow glared at him with disbelieved look. “He’s still alive, Crow. I know he’s real. He’s the one who wounded me,” Yusei added. Crow seemed lost. He opened his mouth, but no words came out so he closed it again, then he opened it again, and closed it again like a fish out of water.

“How…?” Crow’s question was the same as Yusei’s. They both saw how Kiryu slipped from Yusei’s hand and fell from the cliff. It was so deep that they weren’t sure that he’s going to make it. They had searched too, day and night for a whole week, but Kiryu was nowhere to be found. Eventually they gave up, thinking that he’s probably dead anyway from the fall. But what Yusei saw proved that they’re wrong, so very wrong.

“He’s after me,” said Yusei, breaking the cold silence. “I’m the one who let go of his hands. I’m—”

“It’s not your own fault, Yusei. He fell, you grabbed him in attempt to safe him, we arrived late to help you, and he fell anyway. You’ve tried to help him. Don’t blame yourself,” cut Crow.

“Apparently I’m not trying hard enough,” mumbled Yusei bitterly. Crow gritted his teeth and grabbed the front of Yusei’s shirt.

“At least you tried! You were there to help him! Jack and I, we… All we could do was watching as Kiryu fell off that cliff! And we almost lost you too if Jack wasn’t quick enough to hold you back from jumping after him! Meanwhile I— _I_ —” Crow’s eyes were glistening, but he gritted his teeth and gripped Yusei’s shirt hard enough to hold the tears off. In that moment, Yusei understood how Crow must’ve felt. He touched Crow’s hand, feeling how he was trembling so hard.

“I understand, Crow. I’m sorry,” said Yusei. Crow let him go and heaved.

“Don’t apologize. Just—We’ll figure this out later. We can ask for Aki’s guidance. The Black Rose Witch is good at this kind of stuffs, isn’t she?” replied Crow. Yusei nodded.

“We can try asking for Jack’s help too,” suggested Yusei. Crow scoffed and shrugged.

“A man who sold out his crew just so he can join the marines, what kind of help he can offer? I’d rather eat horse’s shit rather than asking for his help,” grumbled Crow. Yusei could only smile and shook his head. He couldn’t blame Crow, though, since his neck was so close to be hanged because of Jack’s betrayal, if only Yusei and his crews didn’t show up just in time to save him and other Blackbird’s crews.

“We’ll see it later then, after we reach the land,” said Yusei as he pulled out his compass, opening it to see the old blurry picture of him, Kiryu, Jack, and Crow.

_I need to see Jack for now_. The compass’ needle was pointing to the direction their boat was rowing to. Yusei closed the compass, put it back into his pocket, and waited patiently.


End file.
